Madre de alquiler
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: Rosaline desea ser madre a toda costa y por no serlo, comienza a deprimirse. Pero Emmett incapaz de verla sufrir por ese vacío, decide acudir a la única persona que puede darle ese ansiado hijo. ¡Bella Swann!, ¿cómo se tomará esta propuesta Edward?.


**MADRE DE ALQUILER**

* * *

**Prólogo **

Veo por la obertura de la ventana como la noche ha dado paso al día, suspiró con desgana al contemplar ese echo tan fantástico para los humanos, pero inservible para alguien como yo. Normalmente en mi sano juicio jamás permanecería dentro de ese sitio, es más, jamás me colocaría encima de esta cama que huele tanto a ella, pero hoy, definitivamente hoy no me encuentro bien de moral.

Me coloco en posición fetal y continuo observando los rayos el sol. Aunque es un gesto más bien humano, hoy no puedo evitar realizar esta acción. Me siento desfallecer, me siento totalmente incompleta y aunque llevo muchos años en este estado, jamás he podido librarme de esa espina clavada en mi corazón inmortal. Quiero llorar y patalear, quiero ser humana y realizar ese momento tan importante para las mujeres, pero dada mi actual situación y que nuevamente repito, llevo años padeciendo, jamás podré realizar mi más ansiado deseo.

SER MADRE.

Quiero escuchar los pasos de alguien tan diminuto y frágil corriendo para alcanzarme, quiero darle de comer y hacerle mimos, quiero velar por su sueño mientras yo le observo dormir, quiero sentir ese amor maternal con desesperación. Quiero escuchar decir su primera palabra y que viene dirigida a mi.

_"Mamá" _

Pronunció con dificultad, con dolor y sobretodo con el vacío característico de alguien como yo. No me siento una mujer completa, es más, estoy completamente muerta y en mi interior la vida no puede formarse. Me incorporo de la cama y me siento en el borde, inconscientemente me llevo las manos a la barriga y comienzo a acariciarme, quiero sentir esa sensación de llevar la vida en mi interior, ya no más muerte, solo esperanza y alivio. Pero realizo una mueca al verme desvalida por esa sensación.

Ladeó mi rostro hacía un lado y veo la almohada, me muerdo los labios y encojo lo hombros con desgana. Alargo mi brazo y me hago con el control de ese objeto, me levanto y me planto enfrente del espejo. Sonrió con nerviosismo y alzo mi jersey y coloco en mi interior esa almohada. Levanto mi mirada y me veo en el espejo, completamente 'embarazada' y sonrió con la alegría característica de alguien que ha obtenido su premio.

Y continuo completamente consumida en mis pensamientos de madre. Quiero un bebe, quiero tener a alguien que realmente me quiera por lo que soy y que me haga feliz. Sé que mi Emmett me hace la mujer más feliz de este mundo mortal, pero eso no me basta, todo ese amor que llevo en mi interior se está apagando y no quiero eliminar ese sentimiento. Me inclino más a mi barriga y la abrazo con fuerza, quiero un hijo..,_"¿por qué es tan condenadamente difícil?", _replicó con autoridad y desanimo.

----------

Llevo un rato observándola y sé por experiencia que ahora mismo ella no me siente, es más, si así fuera me ignoraría por completo. La veo sollozar o al menos realizar ese gemido mortal, la veo acariciarse a si misma con la esperanza de crear vida, pero siento decírtelo amada mía, no puedes ser madre y aunque sé que darías tu inmortalidad para conseguir tu ansiado deseo, desgraciadamente no puedes volver a lo que eras antiguamente.

Veo como se coloca esa ridícula almohada y siento un nudo en el estómago, ¿realmente merece sufrir tanto?, sé que mi Rosaline no es muy abierta en cuanto a sus sentimientos por los demás habitantes, pero sé que en su interior tiene un amor tan grande que estaría dispuesta a dárselo a nuestro hijo.

Apoyo mi rostro en el marco de la puerta y continuo observando a la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio que ha robado mi corazón. ¡oh mi Rosaline, cuanto me gustaría tener un hijo!, sería el hombre más feliz de este mundo, por que tendría los dos tesoros más grandes al mi alrededor. Arrugo mi nariz al escuchar ese gemido de dolor, si, ella sufre y muchas veces en silencio, pero ahora que piensa que 'nadie' la espía se deja envolver por ese manto de pesimismo.

Las aletas de mi nariz se abren abrutadamente al sentir una presencia. Carraspeó con fuerza para llamar su atención y me alejo del cuarto de Edward, en donde mi Rosaline sufre como jamás la he visto sufrir.

--------

Durante unos segundos Rosaline permaneció ahí, completamente absorta a todo lo que le rodeaba. Sé quedó embobada observándose su tripa, aquella que había crecido por su inminente 'embarazo' ficticio.

**Continuará.**

**Los próximos capítulos serán más largos y bueno, es la segunda vez que realizo una historia como protagonistas Rosaline/Emmett, espero que me salga bien. Os he de comentar que habrá más parejas, pero ellos dos, serán los protagonistas indiscutibles.**

**Gracias por pasaros a leer mi nueva aventura.**


End file.
